


This Year

by Katherine



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Ayla remains with the Mamutoi, Diverges from canon, Drabble, Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "I think this year, not to tie Whinney," Ayla told Latie.
Relationships: Ayla & Latie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	This Year

"I think this year, not to tie Whinney," Ayla told Latie, speaking the mare's name the way she first bestowed it, an uncanny mimicking of the horse sound. "She might stay some time with a herd."

"She'll come back," Latie said eagerly, sounding more like the child—excited at the unheard-of sight of horses with people—she had been when Ayla arrived at the Lion Camp than the young woman she now was.

"Yes," Ayla agreed. "Come back, with a foal inside, like she came back with Racer. A foal for you to be a friend to and train, Latie."


End file.
